The Gathering At The Lair Of Doom
by galleons
Summary: Well, it was going to be his turn eventually.


**The Gathering at the Lair of Doom**

_Yup. Another one…But I am on my way to ending some other fanfics and moving along with others that need to be updated._

_Disclaimer: This is another fanfic just for fun. I have no desire or interest in profiting from the world of HP. All of my gold was taken by an over-eager niffler. _

**Chapter 1: Whose Turn Is It?**

The wizarding world was safe. And with time, the hurt and heartbreak would lesson though never heal. But what helped many was to remember the good times, to bring up heartfelt memories, and to celebrate and spend time with those they had grown up with, were taught many things by whether school or personally; those that were friends, loved ones, and family really.

It was Tonks and Lupin who started it first at their home. And then each month when there was a gathering, because it was hard to find time to see each other due to busy schedules, especially the first few months after the War, another person or couple would host a get together. If it was a professor it was hosted at Hogwarts or someone else would have it at their home. There had been gatherings at the Burrow, Lupin and Tonks' house, the twin's apartment, Kinglsey's house, 12 Grimmauld Place, Percy's flat, and next month was Septima's parents home where people could portkey, fly, or apparatate to Wales.

But many were even now a little apprehensive of this month's meeting. This month was at Professor's Snape's home.

A week before, there would be a message sent out however the host wished, inviting most of the ex-Order and other close friends to their home. They always had food and drinks and most of the guests brought some too. Some people had special parties like when Fleur and Bill catered everything with a French theme, and Molly wrung her hands wondering what the bill must have been for her newlywed son. Each one was different and there had been some surprises, but never the curiosity as much as this month. Well, even before it was destined to be a bit different than others. Professor Snape did not send out any invitations. Dumbledore did it for him.

People's reactions had been mixed.

Harry Potter had looked at his girlfriend Ginny who had opened Dumbledore's owl at the Burrow when he was visiting and said, "Er, what?" "Harry, everyone else hosted, what did you expect? He has come to most of them," Ginny smiled reassuredly.

Ron, who was also at the Burrow with his girlfriend Hermione, shot a perplexed look at them and squinted.

"Is he going to be able to do this in the dungeons? There are potions and nasty looking, smelly things everywhere. It's dark and damp… and if Peeves comes forget it."

"I doubt Peeves will be invited. I am sure Dumbledore will ask the Baron to keep an eye on him. And anyway I hear he has a house," informed Hermione.

"He what?" said Ron, unable to picture Snape living anywhere else but in the dungeons.

"But don't tell anyone. I don't think he wants anyone to know."

"And how do you know this?" Ron looked surprised.

"I am interning at the Magical Law Enforcement office and I do some investigating on the side and…"

"Hermione_, they_ don't even know this." Ron shook his head, marveling that she never ceased to amaze him.

"I have my methods," she gave a shy smiled.

"Dumbledore told you?" Harry smiled at her.

"Maybe," she averted her eyes.

"When he didn't come to the first two…I sent him an owl."

"You, uh, what? Er, what do you say? And are you mad? Even after the War he is still a bit prickly," complained Ron.

"Well, he didn't go to Lupin's or Siriius's but he came to the other ones. I told him just what I thought of him," she said midly.

"You called him an ugly git?" Ron respected his bravery and everything he had done for the War, Harry, and the Order, but he never forgot his experiences at school and was still a bit wary. Plus Severus Snape hadn't changed too much since the end of the War. He didn't pick on them and had no authority to do so, but he still kept to himself.

"Ron! I told him how brilliant he was and how much I learned from him. How I appreciated all he had done and how he had helped Harry and Dumbledore and I apologized for doubting him."

"Well, what did he say?" asked Harry. Harry was now on much better terms with him, but only better than it had been at school. Knowing what he knew now, he wouldn't mind so much if it got even better. Harry figured his mother would appreciate it too. He would like to be given the opportunity to be nice to him, to really thank him, if Snape ever allowed it. Ron and some others were still wary, but Harry respected that Snape had been humble and modest with so much attention on him after the War, and Snape remained cordial but distant. Hermione believed he was still having a difficult time adjusting. He went from hated to celebrated, and his life's work was gone, and now he had to find out what he wanted to in this new world. Harry wasn't sure exactly what she meant, but Hermione had always been deeper and more thoughtful and considered most things that other people didn't.

"Nothing. He owled me back, thanked me, and said he would be at the next one and he was." She smiled.

"Wow."

"And I think it helped. He deserves to be there and I would like to be nice to him if he would let me, and I think others would too. And I am sure he wants to go too."

"Why do you think so?"

"I think so…" she replied coyly.

"You know something?" Ron eyed her suspiciously.

"I might."

"But you won't tell us?"

"No." she smiled mysteriously. "Not until I am sure. And I think the Headmaster knows and I hinted at something and he just smiled and said nothing."

And it was very much the same with others once they received the invitation from Dumbledore. The twins marveled, "Uh, his home, he has one? Do you think he gets on with his neighbors or does he hex them or curse their dustbin?" Fred and George asked with all sincerity.

Harry and his friends visited Sirius in Grimmauld place and he laughed. "Well, of coure, he does. He never stayed at school and went home over the summer and on holidays. I think I am going to go…." He said cheerfully.

"Do you think he will invite you?" blurted out Ron.

"I think so. Dumbledore will make him to be polite, and anyway I can leave whenever I want but I am curious. You know there was that rumor that he was living with a Hag?"

"No, that was a rumor years ago," scoffed Hermione, it was a…a mistake, and Gilderoy Lockhart seems to have spread it."

"But, what about Wormtail? There is a rumor in the Auror Office that he was staying with him for awhile right before the War, some people we interrogated gave some info and…" said Harry.

"That is true," piped up Hermione. "And the Dark Lord made him and it wasn't for long."

"How do you find out this stuff?"

"I take my job very seriously. And whatever I say does not get repeated. Only us. But Harry, if that helps with those former Death Eaters the office picked up, than they are at least telling the truth about that."

They got more details when Dumbledore came to Sirius house to visit later on in the week after the owls were sent out. It appeared that Hermione was helping them. A few people met at Sirius's to meet Dumbledore and find out more about the party at Snape's house.

"Yes. He does have a home away from Hogwarts; very quaint and very old-fashioned. And I will leave it at that. You will see when you get there. Now, we will all meet at Hogwarts on the evening of the get together, and I have the responses here so as to let Severus know how many, so he can plan for refreshments and such. Also, I am secret keeper. Well, if there are vengeful former Death Eaters or future sympathizers… he was a double spy, just for caution. He is a private man. He knows it is his turn and he agreed as long as nobody that is invited can repeat his whereabouts. As most of you know due to your work, there are still minor people that are popping up and that haven't been rounded up yet by the Ministry, but so far most have been sent to Azkaban.

"Well, who is going?" asked Ron in curiosity.

"All of you, nyself, and professors Sprout, Flitwick, Mc Gonagall, and even Trelawney."

"Oh, no." said Ron

"Oh, yes," said Dumbledore. "Isn't it wonderful? She agreed to venture out? She doesn't often. Miss Granger can you add sherry to the list? The good stuff?" he offered pleasantly.

"Of course."

"Professor Sinistra, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Professor Vector…"

Hermione made a little noise.

"What was that, my dear?"

"Nothing. Sherry it is." Hermione wrote out a list of things to remember to pick up.

"Arthur, Molly Percy, Fred and George, Angelina, and whichever girl Fred is seeing currently that evening, Bill and Fleur, and Charlie regrettably has gone away for work and will be unable to come."

"And I am going," smirked Sirius.

"Excellent. A wonderful time will be had by all…"exclaimed Dumbledore.

"Anyone else, Professor?" asked Hermione.

"Tonks and Lupin, Professor Slughorn, and Professor Moody."

"Really?" said Harry.

" Yes. He is retired now, so he will be able to enjoy himself, and not feel so guilty about it. And it seems that Mundungus Fletcher said "yes" as well."

Some people looked surprised.

"He helped the Order and I believe he has learned from his mistakes. Or if he acts up I will remind him," Dumbledore smiled. "Hagrid…and I think he is going to ask Madame Maxime."

"How sweet!" Hermione gushed.

"It is. Unfortunately, Aberfoth cannot t get out of work, being the only barkeep, but Dean and Seamus will be coming, as will Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."

"Oh, dear. He…he agreed?" asked Hermione cautiously.

"Yes. He is no longer a student and things will be different. He has nothing to fear regarding Professor Snape."

"He'll piss his pants," said Ron.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued.

"Regrettably Argus Filch, Madame Pince, and Madame Pomfrey prefer to stay at Hogwarts, but I believe this is already a very fine showing. Yes, it is good…I will send professor Snape the guest list and then I will contact you, Miss Granger, to see if he needs any help getting things together like refreshments. One never knows; he may prefer to handle it all himself. He is nothing if not proud."

The company said their goodbyes and parted ways from 12 Grimmauld Place. The party was in two days.


End file.
